The present invention relates to a detachable chain and method of producing the same.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical detachable chain is generally designated at a reference numeral 1. The detachable chain 1 is provided at its one end with a pin and at its other end with a barrel 3. The pin 2 and the barrel 3 are connected to each other through side links 4. The barrel 3 is provided with a hook 5 which extends transversely of the barrel 3. A notch 6 is provided in one end of the pin 2. The pin 2 is detachably inserted into the hook 5 from the side of the notch 6. The pin, however, does not come off the hook 5 during the operation of the detachable chain.
The chain is simple both in construction and handling and, therefore, is broadly used as a power transmitting chain or conveyor chain with fittings for conveying various articles.
The conventional detachable chain is usually made of black heart malleable cast iron so that the strength thereof is often insufficient. Therefore, this conventional detachable chain is only able to bear a light load when used as a conveyor chain and can only run at low speeds when used as a power transmitting chain.